


Cradle Lullaby

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastorm dads, Gen, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Yusaku really wished someone had warned him that fatherhood would be full of sleepless nights.Thank goodness for Ai.





	Cradle Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Ai doting on a tiny baby cause the idea was cute.

Yusaku was used to waking up in the middle of the night and getting next to no sleep. That had been his norm for literal years.

What he was not used to however, was being awoken in the dead of night by someone crying and whimpering. Sure, he'd occasionally heard his neighbours crying or yelling or making noise at night, but this wasn't coming from another house. It was coming from another room in his house. And it wasn't the heavy sobs of someone who was heartbroken or had finished watching a really sad movie, but the cries of attention from a baby.

Rolling over he looked at Ryoken and frowned, fast asleep the bastard, which meant it was his turn to deal with the crying.

With a sleepy groan he swung his legs out of bed and stood up, rubbing at his eyes as he made his way to the room next to theirs to check on their daughter.

It had been several months since her birth and he'd really wished they'd known someone who could have warned them that fatherhood was going to be so full of sleepless nights. Especially since he'd finally been getting used to actually sleeping again. 

Akane hadn't been entirely planned. He and Ryoken had talked about family and the possibility of starting one in the future now that they'd been married for some time, so when they discovered about a week later that Yusaku was in fact pregnant it wasn't a wholly unwanted surprise. They just, would have preferred to learn about it in a less dramatic way, one that preferably did not involve Yusaku collapsing at work due to anemia and having to be taken to the hospital.

The months that followed were, in a word, terrifying. But, as far as Yusaku was concerned, ultimately worth it when he finally got to meet his daughter.

"Mm coming," he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he made his way down the hall. He reached out for the door knob to the bedroom and frowned when it wasn't where it should have been. Blinking to clear his vision he looked again and saw that the door was open already. Strange since he was sure he'd closed the door the last time he'd been there. A faint light poured out the slightly open door and into the hallway at Yusaku's feet.

"Now now Akane-chan, you don't want to wake your daddies now do you?" tutted a gentle voice from inside the room, answered by a soft whimpering. "I know, but they need to sleep as well you see. Or else how can they play with you all tomorrow?"

Ah, that was right, Ai had been staying with them recently as a sort of extra pair of hands. Ryoken had been unsure about the idea at first, but Akane had apparently taken a fast liking to him, clinging to him like a koala and Ai was exceptionally gentle with her, so Ryoken had to concede on that front. And a help he had been, whether it had been helping with Akane or just other chores in the house that they were far to tired to do. 

Looking in, Yusaku saw Ai standing beside the small crib, a small bundle of blankets held tenderly in his arms, a tiny hand reaching out and curled around one of his fingers. His hair was tied back, something he'd started doing after Akane discovered that long, loose hair was easy to grab, and Ai her first target for that discovery. So after that unfortunate incident (unfortunate for him, Ryoken had thought it was hilarious) he took to tying his hair in a ponytail anytime he held her.

Ai had taken to Akane almost from the moment he laid eyes on her, easily and quickly falling into something of a big brother role for her and doting on her constantly, and he was sure that as she got older he was going to spoil her rotten. Akane took him as well, though Yusaku was pretty sure that had more to do with the fact that Ai was warm, warmer than most people were in fact and that the soft whirring of his internal bits were a very rhythmic and soothing sound, something Yusaku could personally attest to, having fallen asleep on Ai more than once. He was glad that they seemed to get along though, a part of him had been worried that Ai might get jealous now that someone else held the majority of Yusaku's attention now. 

"I know, you just want to be held don't you," cooed Ai softly and Yusaku noticed that he was swaying slightly in the dim light of the bedroom, rocking her gently as he moved around the room. "You just want someone to pay attention to you. Well, don't worry, your Ai onii-chan is here for that."

The crying soon became nothing more than soft whimpering and sniffing as Ai hushed and soothed her, humming softly. Then, he began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulOAe_ZOQ6k).

Oh.

Well.

Yusaku certainly hadn't expected him to be able to do that, he'd never heard him sing before, hadn't even realized he could. His voice was soft and charming and clearly Akane seemed to agree as well, burbling away happily in his arms as he walked around the room. He wondered where Ai had learned to do that and where he'd learned that lullaby. 

Satisfied that Akane was in safe hands, and desiring a few more hours of sleep, Yusaku stepped back and made his way back to the bedroom.

"Back already?" asked Ryoken sleepily as Yusaku crawled under the covers.

"Mmm. Ai's with her," he replied, then, "Wait, I thought you were asleep?"

"I am, you're just imagining this."

"Bull. You just didn't want to get up."

"Well she is your daughter."

"She's yours too," said Yusaku, wrapping an arm around Ryoken's middle and pulling his husband close. "You did help in making her after all."

Ryoken sighed and rolled over and kissed Yusaku's forehead. "Well I got up with her the last two times, I figured it was your turn."

Yusaku closed his eyes as he snuggled close, slipping his head up and under Ryoken's chin. "Ai's singing to her. I think she likes it."

"So he's a music box now is he?" asked Ryoken.

"Apparently. Now hush, you're supposed to be asleep."

Ai stopped walking and looked over to the door and smiled. Good, Yusaku had gone back to bed. He'd heard him lingering by the door earlier but he'd never come in. Hopefully he'd actually get some sleep this time.

"See, even your daddy needs his sleep," he said, looking down at the tiny baby in his arms. "Goodness knows he never gets enough."

She was fast asleep again as it seemed his deduction was right, she wanted someone to hold her. Humans were so strange in their constant need for physical affection. Luckily, Ai quite liked hugging them so he was more than happy to indulge them.

He still couldn't believe just how tiny human babies were, or that humans could just, make them. Even the Ignis hadn't perfected creating life, as evidenced by Haru and Bowman and Ai's failed attempt with Roboppi. Humans really were such fascinating creatures. And yet, Yusaku had done just that, he'd made another human. A very tiny, very adorable human. One entire hand was easily the size of one of his fingers.

Now, if only he could figure out how to free his finger from Akane's frankly unfairly strong grip without waking her.


End file.
